A wish come true
by xMeiLix
Summary: Serena is sick of being popular and moving schools so she say to herself that she's going to change but now that she's change what will people think of her? What will Darien think of her?
1. Default Chapter

Hey  
  
I like to thank everyone who reviewed my last story 'My angel' thank you so much. I hope this story goes really long I'm not 100% but I will try. I don't own Sailor moon. Ok here it goes...  
  
A wish come true  
  
Serena's point of view:  
  
Why do my parents want to move? I just move into a perfect school, I made heaps of friends..just because guys ask me out doesn't mean I can't concentrate...what am I saying remember that F+ for English..no wonder I moved about 15 schools because of guys asking me out...lucky I convince my mum not to move to in a all girl schools...it drives me crazy..no offence to anyone or anything..what am I doing I'm talking to myself again!!!  
  
I just sat there..in my seat..staring at the shops passing by when.... "Bombs away" yelled a little annoying boy named Sammy.  
  
"Arghhh watch where you're throwing that brat!" I yelled towards my brother. "Serena don't yell at your brother like that, his only 3 years younger then you" said my mum while giving me the If-you-hurt-my-baby-again- I-will-hurt-you-and-ground-you-to-death look.  
  
My mum and dad always love my brother more then me...he gets what he wants just like that..but me? I have to work my way to get what I want it's not fair.  
  
"But mum..his 11 years old he should know better..." I groaned. Life is so unfair I mean here I am...going to be a adult any day now and my parents like 'Oh grow up we got out best boy here..we don't care about you blah blah blah yada yada yada' I'm surprise he doesn't have a car yet.  
  
"Don't give me that tone miss! Go to your room!!! NOW!!!!" screamed my mum. See what I mean..I don't mean to be a stuck up brat or anything but even if I don't say a word they yell at me.  
  
"Uh...mum? We're in a car.." I said while rolling my eyes. Parents these days can't live with them, can't live without them...I swear my parents are from space.  
  
"A wise guy aye? Well when we reach to our new house you're grounded for 2 months" yelled my mum at me.  
  
I stared at my mum blankly then slumped back in my chair. Does everyone hate me that much..maybe I should change..maybe I should change to those quiet people....ok from now on I'm going to change..  
  
I declare from now on I be a quiet person who study hard and love my family starting from now on.  
  
I smiled and hugged my brother "Huh? Mum!!! Serena's trying to choke me!!!!!" Screamed my little brother.  
  
"SERENA!!!!!" Yelled my mum, she gave me the meanest look ever. "Sorry mum I won't do it anymore I promise."  
  
She looked at me as if I got hit by a truck or something then just turned away slowly. See I can be a good little girl..hopefully.  
  
I'm really sorry if it's short I mean really short but I just have to stop there. I promise...I make the next chapter long..hopefully. Anyway I hope you liked it and please review.  
  
Take care  
  
Cooldevil  
  
P.S: I try and update A.S.A.P 


	2. meeting a new student and tears

Hey,  
  
I'm sorry for the long update but I just had some family problems..any way I hope you like my story.  
  
Darien's point of view  
  
I laid my head next to my work book and start drawing on the page. This is so boring! Why does everything from school have to be so...so..tiring? Just thinking about it, is making me tired. I stare blankly at my ummm master piece. It looks like a rabbit sort of.  
  
I looked over at my best friend 'Andrew,' "Hey Andrew, does this look like a rabbit?" I whispered while looking at the teacher. He looked at me then at the teacher then at my 'drawing.' "Yeah it looks like a rabbit.." He said slowly then he turn to the other side "that's been hit by a truck" he whispered.  
  
Sometimes I wonder....why am I friends with him? "Attention year 10 students, we have a new student joining in our class." Said Ms Lit.  
  
I stared at the door and soon came out a girl... "Oi dude, stop drooling on me" Andrew said to me while pushing me. "Students I like you to meet Serena Tsukino."  
  
I stared at Serena..wow she's beautiful..with blonde hair...and sky blue eyes..  
  
"Arghh dude! Stop drooling on me!!!!!" Andrew yelled. Everyone looked at us and Serena giggled. "Do we have a problem Andrew?" asked Ms Lit while giving us a death stare. "No, not at all.." Quickly said Andrew. "But you don't have your best friend drooling on you do you?" Whispered Andrew.  
  
"Ok Serena, would you like to introduce yourself?" Said Ms Lit. Serena nodded.  
  
"Hi my name is Serena Tsukino, it's nice to meet you" smiled Serena. "Well Serena why won't you seat next to.." Please let it be me please...oh wait I might drool on her.  
  
"You can sit next to hmm.Darien Shields." Said Ms Lit while pointing at me.  
  
Serena looked at me and smiled. She picked up her books and stuff and went over towards me.  
  
"Hi" she smiled as she put her books on her desk. "He...he..hello" I said shockingly. What is with her smiles? Does it mean she like me? I hope so.  
  
She sat down on her chair. I stared at her some more...Andrew looked at me then gave me the biggest grin ever. I gave him an innocent look.  
  
I stared at Serena...then...something hit me I stared at the scrunched up paper then opened it. 'Hey Darien,  
  
I see you like the new girl don't you? What so special about her? You could pick anyone but why you chose her? But I must agree she's cute.'  
  
From your mate Ken'  
  
I turned around and looked at Ken. He quickly turned around when Lita was watching him. You see Lita has a thing for Ken, who has a thing for Lita but they just can't admit it.  
  
"Darien do you mind showing Serena around the school in case she get lost? After all our school is very big." Ms Lit asked. "Sur...Sure." I mumbled, Andrew gave me a nudge, Ken gave me the thumbs up, Chad gave me a nod, and Greg just kept on reading.  
  
I just blushed and went to my poem book. It's strange, girls like me for the outside but they don't know who I am for the inside. It's like if I want on a chat or something I say my age all the girls will come for me for my phone number or e-mail address.  
  
I sighed I just want a girl who loves me for me...I hope Serena can make it come true. Oh what am I saying she would never love me..I stared at the list of my poems.  
  
(Note: you don't have to read the poems it's just something I just wanted to put in here. It's made up by me.)  
  
Losing someone  
  
Losing someone is like losing a teddy-bear Your teddy bear is the only person who will listen, the only one who cares  
  
Losing someone is like losing a friend Your friend is always there for you; your friend will tell you, your life will never end  
  
Losing someone is like losing a parent or even both Your parent is the one you love the one who wrap you in their arms while you mope  
  
It's hard losing somebody; it's hard to even cry It's harder to live it's more easier to die  
  
You need a hug or somebody to cry on their shoulder It's good to tell somebody it feels like someone lifted a boulder  
  
But now I can only cry, I can't even hug anyone Because I haven't told anyone it's not even done.  
  
Broken Hearts  
  
My hearts is broken there's nothing I can do My hearts is broken into a million pieces instead of two  
  
My parents gone, probably in heaven I don't know what to say, can I think about them 24/7?  
  
Was it my fault their in heaven? Was it my fault they died? Tears will always run down my face. Some many times I cried  
  
I have never knew how it felt to be loved But right not all I know is my parents are watching over me from above.  
  
(Note: that's the end of the poems not much)  
  
Tears quickly fell down my face. Why am I so stupid? I should have known my poems will make me cry. I quickly went to the bathroom without the teacher's permission. I must be the biggest fool ever. Crying in front of the girls especially Serena.  
  
But I just miss my Parents so much...  
  
That's the end of that chapter  
  
Hope you enjoyed and please review  
  
From cooldevil  
  
P.S I am sorry again I just can't help making it short 


End file.
